The present invention relates to hunting apparatus and particularly to apparatus for moving game.
Hunters as well as trappers encounter substantial difficulty in carrying game which has been shot or trapped. This has great significance when the game must be carried for great distances either to return to some base station or to continue to hunt.
It is a primary object of the invention to provide apparatus which will enable the user to keep his hands free and yet easily and comfortably carry game animals and the like.
It is another object of the invention to provide apparatus which is compact and light in weight so that the user is impeded a minimum amount as a result of carrying the apparatus.
Still another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.